<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cardverse Multiverse Oneshots by NekuDog</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641002">Cardverse Multiverse Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekuDog/pseuds/NekuDog'>NekuDog</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Killertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Cardverse, Errortale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Multiverse, Nightmare Sans (Dreamtale) - Freeform, Swapfell Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:01:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,014</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24641002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekuDog/pseuds/NekuDog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Canon and non-canon stories from my Cardverse Multiverse!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Papyrus &amp; Sans (Undertale), Sans &amp; Sans (Undertale), Sans/Sans (Undertale)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Interview (Nighterror Mention)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was inspired by a user idea "StarGamerxox" of her story "Idea Land"</p><p>NO CANON.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Razz took a deep breath as he adjusted his clothes, today was a great day and he couldn't be out of alignment in any way.</p><p>Today is the day that his journalistic career was going to take a big leap, finally, after a lot of effort he had managed to have the authorization to do an interview with his queen, Queen Error of Clubs.</p><p>Razz was very nervous, nobody had ever been able to get an interview with the queen and/or any of the royal family since her coronation several years ago, they were always a mystery to their subjects, but despite that, they were very dear, thanks to them The kingdom of Clovers managed to prosper again after the criminal and poverty crisis that the previous rulers could not control.</p><p>He was also very excited because he had managed to get an interview with his queen, but not only one to face the queen, but he was going to be in front of the future prince of his kingdom still unborn.</p><p>7 months ago King Nightmare and Queen Error announced that a prince would come, the people were excited and Razz hoped he could get some information out of the future prince.</p><p>The sound of a door opening brought the journalist out of his thoughts and emotion, as he turned his head he saw Jack Killer himself, the King's left hand and one of the best soldiers in the kingdom.</p><p>The skeleton with black tears falling from its sockets looks Razz up and down (or so he thought he was doing, it was very difficult to know without pupils in the sockets), inspecting in a determined way before lowering the mask that will raise his mouth showing a smile, which seemed friendly (but Razz had seen that smile many times to be fooled, fake smiles were easy for him to read) and then he said.</p><p>"The queen will see him now, please come with me." After saying that, Jack turned around and started walking.</p><p>Razz wasted no time grabbing his blog notes and pen (the only thing he was allowed to take to the interview) and followed Killer a few steps behind him.</p><p>Razz was tempted to ask the mysterious Jack something, this had been a bigger mystery than the kings themselves, he was always in the shadows and out of public view, the few times he was seen they were for special events where he put on the left of the King (and the queen to the right, although in the last celebration Queen Error had been in the middle, Razz guessed that they wanted to cover both sides of the beloved queen he was waiting for), but he did not want to tempt their luck and have them cancel the interview.</p><p>If he was lucky this would turn out well and he might try to request another one in the future, meanwhile, he would not risk inconveniencing or upsetting the members of the royalty (he had heard of a monster of the royal court who dared to Call Queen Error a "tramp" once ... It must be said that she was executed in public an hour later and Razz did not want to die yet, much less in such a stupid way).</p><p>After walking in silence through the corridors decorated in green, brown and black, they came to a door of a quite distinctive color, white and stopped in front of it.</p><p>"The queen is waiting for you behind this door, you have limited time so think carefully about your questions." Killer said taking the doorknob and opened it as he stepped aside.</p><p>Razz nods and takes a deep breath before stepping in as professionally as he can.</p><p>The journalist was surprised to see the room he entered, the place was almost all bench-colored, there were only two black chairs and a small table with a tea set.</p><p>In one of the chairs, Queen Error sat in a loose dark green dress with a noticeable big belly.</p><p>"Ah ... You must be Razz, right?" I speak Error with a neutral and almost boring face.</p><p>"E-Eh... Yes! I-I am the journalist Razz! It is an honor Queen error" said Razz emerging from her stupor and bowing to her queen in a polite way.</p><p>"Hmmm..." The queen looked down at the skeleton lower than it for a moment before waving a hand. "I took a seat Mr. Razz, I would like to get this over with as soon as possible if I can, I'm very tired."</p><p>"W-Of course majesty!" Razz nodded and sat down in the chair indicated, holding the notebook and pen in his hands better. </p><p>"Eh... well, is that okay if we start?" Receiving the confirmation of Error with a nod, Razz cleared his throat and started.</p><p>"Is it true that King Nightmare saved his life before being executed for robbery, Your Majesty?"</p><p>"Wow, I thought they had forgotten about that ... But yeah, Night- ejem... I mean, my King saved me when he saw my queen mark seconds before being executed for robbery..." The error said while carrying one of your hands to your belly.</p><p>"Oh! I see... So that's how her love for our King began? Why did she save his life?" Razz asked with a smile as he wrote down what the other one just said.</p><p>"Eh? No! Are you kidding? I don't love my King like that." Error snorted and laughed as he settled in, moving his hand around her big pregnant belly.</p><p>"What !? Really !?" The journalist replied in surprise, raising his voice inadvertently from the surprise, looking with his big sockets at the pregnant monster.</p><p>"Yes. Seriously. We were hardly friends when we married. Hell, I hated him for a moment, for making me marry him." The queen hummed.</p><p>"Why are you taking the king's son? Wait... it's the King's boy, right? Eh... E-Excuse me for being so rude... I'm surprised... ".</p><p>The queen just laughed and looked with an amused glance at the journalist.</p><p>“Don't worry, you're not the first to react like this, and I don't think you're the last. And on the question... Yes, this little one is from the King and mine. You may wonder why we had a child if we didn't even love each other, right? "By receiving the journalist's agreement, he continued." We had no other choice. The royal court has many outdated people who think that the queen and the King are soulmates and have to be together, we needed the support of the majority and we got it pretending to be a happy couple in love. We may not love each other, but we consider ourselves best friends, so it is not as bad as it seems, apart from the kingdom it seems more stable now that the news of our prince came, we will love our son even if we are not together of course." The queen looked the white walls of the room look like he's seeing something Razz can't see and I take a sip of tea from a cup.</p><p>"... Do you have a family, Your Majesty?".</p><p>"Eh...? No. It was always just me." The queen smiled dryly, before moving a hand to her stomach again, Razz decided not to touch on that topic anymore, it seemed that his queen was bothered.</p><p>"Don't you have to have love to conceive a child...?".</p><p>"No. Well, yes, but as I said, I love my King but not the way everyone wants. At least I don't hate my partner. We have grown to be very good friends during this time." He smiled at the reporter before he Jack Killer entered the room and said the time was up, the queen got up without saying a word and followed Jack out of the room, leaving Razz alone. The reporter looked down at his notebook and took a deep breath.</p><p>This would be interesting to post.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A well kept secret.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>King Nightmare's Secret</p><p>*CANON</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They all have secrets.</p><p>As small as it is it will remain a secret.</p><p>It is a secret until someone discovers it.</p><p>It is not bad to have secrets, not at all, there are times when we have to keep secrets to protect you ... or protect someone.</p><p>My queen keeps her secret to protect her family.</p><p>My Jack has a secret to protect himself.</p><p>My little brother keeps a secret to protect his people.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>You wonder what my secret is, don't you ...?</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>If I told you it wouldn't be a secret anymore, true~?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stars (Error and Killer)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Queen and Jack share a passion.</p><p>*CANON.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Killer never liked to share his secrets or life with other people normally, the few who knew some things about him were very close people in whom I trust that they would never mock or take advantage of that trust that gave them.</p><p>In short, Killer was very reserved, almost to an extreme point.</p><p>His kings and his best friends were the only ones he trusted to show that vulnerable side of him.</p><p>One of the things that Killer loved to death (heh) was the stars, those little bright white dots in the dark sky, that seemed to whisper and tell him stories, Jack loved to sneak out into the gardens late at night and watch the stars for hours without getting tired, his friends and king did not understand his obsession with the starry sky and Killer believed they never would, but there was someone who did.</p><p>The queen of Jack, Error was the person with whom he could empathize this taste, both members of royalty always sought to sneak away at night to see the stars.</p><p>Killer would only watch from a tree and his queen from the base of it, would pull out her needles and start weaving with impressive talent as she watched that beautiful sight.</p><p>Neither said anything, it went without saying, and they both appreciated the relaxing silence after a long day of chores and duties.</p><p>Even their King had not caught them running away at night to see the stars, but Killer suspected that Nightmare knew very well what they were doing and made no complaint.</p><p>Maybe, just maybe he wanted to let them relax after working so much for the kingdom and that they will enjoy those little hours of peace.</p><p>-----</p><p>As was already the custom, Killer left his room after midnight, walking through the dark corridors of the castle, crossing the odd guard that would not ask where he was going (if they appreciated his life they would not).</p><p>When he got to the garden, he went to the largest tree in the entire garden and with great practice and skill climbed that tree, sat on the thickest branch and watched the spectacle of wakes.<br/>
It didn't take long for me to hear footsteps and the grass being stepped on.</p><p>"Wow, you came early ...". I hear the thick, soft voice of her queen.</p><p>Killer looked down and saw her queen look at her, the Jack shrugged, then the queen spoke again.<br/>
"There is something bothering you, isn't there?" Error asked as she sat down at the base of the tree, adjusting her dress, which she would usually take off to put on her most comfortable clothes, but for some strange reason she didn't take it off tonight.</p><p>Giving him time to reply to get back no response from Killer, Error just sighed and looked up at the stars.</p><p>"You are thinking about our King's behavior upon learning that the Diamond kingdom will come to Clover ...". He affirmed without concern having to look at the assent that Jack gave him to know that he was correct. "Me too ... Ah, he has been very sensitive and refuses to tell us the reason ... Does he think it has something to do with the King Diamond? It is displeased to hear from him ... ".</p><p>A soothing silence grew between the two royals, neither said anything for a long time and they gazed at the stars for about 20 minutes, both deep in thought, until Error spoke again.</p><p>"We have to get Nightmare away from the Dream King, whatever is bothering him, we have to fix it, we are not benefited by an unstable King ... Nightmare will tell us that it bothers him when he is ready ...". The queen said calmly as he got up from the floor and adjusted his dress. "Tomorrow will be a long day, go to sleep Killer, I need you alert." Without saying more, Error moved away from the garden and disappeared between the corridors of the castle.</p><p>"Yes my queen ..." was Jack's response before returning to her chambers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. This is war (Nigterror)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Inspired by this drawing they made me!</p><p>https://mobile.twitter.com/Doodis_2014/status/1273917474283675649</p><p>*NON-CANON</p><p>(Thank you very much to Doodis for the help of error correction! &lt;3 )</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A bad dream, that's what this was.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't real, it couldn't be real, he refused to believe it.</p><p> </p><p>The Queen of the Clover, Error, watched in horror in the middle of the battlefield, as his king was pierced through his chest, straight into his soul, by the Diamond King's sword.</p><p>Everything happened in slow motion after that. he saw the body of who he loved dearly falling slowly to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The noise around him died down. His body paralyzed, completely ignoring the diamond queen in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>After what seemed like an eternity, Error screamed the name of his beloved. He felt his soul tremble with pain and horror, completely ignoring everyone on the battlefield and ran straight to his King.</p><p> </p><p>Jack's screams were heard as he ordered someone to go find the Medic.</p><p> </p><p>A thud was heard as his knees hit the damp ground from the rain that had begun to fall, but he could not care less about getting dirty now.</p><p>The queen looked at his King, at Nightmare, in horror.</p><p> </p><p>Error could hear footsteps recoil and a sword fall to the muddy ground, but he didn't care in the least. he did not care. He just babbled his partner's name as he watched him die and dust slowly.</p><p> </p><p>King Nightmare looked at his queen in the eye sockets, they both looked at each other. They both knew the healers would not arrive in time, but Error did not want to believe it. Shooking his, head not paying attention to the tears falling from his eye sockets, not believing the truth in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>Nightmare gave his partner a tired and sad smile, with the few strengths he mustered.  Refusing to fall still into eternal sleep. He raised one of his arms and lovingly caressed his queen's tear-filled cheek and opened his mouth saying his last words.</p><p> </p><p>"I love you."</p><p> </p><p>That was the last words of the King of clove, nightmare, before turning into black powder and something slimy, leaving only his clothes behind.</p><p>Error's body trembled as he embraced the clothes full of the muddy dust that had once been his companion, his soul shook in pain when he felt the bond he had with his king break.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of footsteps approaching brought the queen out of his mourning. when he looked up, he saw his husband's murderer approaching with an outstretched hand, determined to take the crescent brooch that his ex-partner appreciated so much.</p><p> </p><p>No.</p><p> </p><p>He would not let this Murderer touch anything from his beloved king.</p><p> </p><p>He took the clip between his tricolor fingers before Dream gets closer and hug it tightly against his chest where his Soul was.</p><p>The Diamond Eyes widen as he saw the Queen of Clover reacts, he certainly did not expect it.</p><p> </p><p>"Give me that..." he said in a low tone but loud enough that Error would hear him.</p><p> </p><p>Error's legs didn't work, but he refused to kneel on the ground against his partner's killer. He forced his trembling legs to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>"There is nothing that belongs to you here, King of Diamond." finally Error spoke, the queen felt the presence of her Jack behind her, supporting her.</p><p> </p><p>"... Please... It's from my-" Dream tries to reason and plead with the queen Error but was cut off.</p><p> </p><p>"You murdered my King, my husband, my partner, my best friend. Do you really believe you have the right to demand something of me !?" The queen yelled at him in anger, approaching the King of Diamonds, ignoring how Queen Ink and Jack Blue were behind Dream, ready to protect him. "Get out of here."</p><p> </p><p>When Dream opened his mouth to refuse, Error cut him off again with a yell.</p><p> </p><p>"LEAVE!!!" The Queen of Clover shouted with anger and tears, pulling his strings and looking with pure hatred at the Diamond family. even Blue, who he had considered a close friend, he was the only reason he did not slaughter the King Dream was giving him this last chance to go.</p><p>Jack Blue looked at Error and took his king's arm, pulling him back.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go my king..." Blue looked sternly at Dream, who had seemed stunned for a second when Error yelled at him, he looked at his Jack and then at Ink, who was silently looking at Error, then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>The Diamond kingdom withdrew from the battlefield, leaving the clover to their pain.</p><p> </p><p>----------</p><p> </p><p>It had been 1 week since the death of the beloved King Nightmare, women, men, children, and the elderly mourned the death of the king along with his queen and Jack.</p><p> </p><p>Error stared blankly at a wall, he had not left his room since Nigthmare's funeral, he refused to speak to anyone other than Jack.</p><p> </p><p>The queen looked down at the dirty cape that surrounded his shoulders and covering his head. The crescent clip that suggested that garment in its place. he gently caresses the clip with his tricolor fingers and then his gaze lowered to the letter that killer handed her a few minutes ago.</p><p> </p><p>The kingdom of Swords and Hearts had requested a meeting between all the kingdoms to negotiate an agreement to avoid a war.</p><p> </p><p>Error could not help but laugh after finishing reading. The idiots seriously thought that he would accept standing in a passive way in front of his husband's murderer.</p><p> </p><p>He Would make them pay, they took away his partner... now he would make them suffer.</p><p> </p><p>he wrinkled the letter in his hands tightly.</p><p> </p><p>They had messed with the wrong queen.</p><p> </p><p>This was war.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Cardverse AU:</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646156</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>